


Enough

by kokichism



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Class 77, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, I Ship It, I am also sorry for making everyone mean, I love everyone, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda is being hated s a d, M/M, Protective Hajime Hinata, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, but Hajime proteccs, danganronpa - Freeform, like everyone is in the background, minor danganronpa characters, they are all good babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichism/pseuds/kokichism
Summary: Summary: Everyone is being mean to Komaeda and Hinata has had enough.This takes place after they got out of the simulation.And they are all working for the Future Foundation!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 208





	Enough

“We should stay away from him, Mahiru…” a small voice was heard.

“Y-Yes I know…he’s dangerous still…let’s go sit with Ibuki and Mikan.” another voice answered and Nagito heard the footsteps of his former classmates. He kept reading his book unfazed while whispers echoed in the cafeteria. Now that they were part of the Future Foundation and worked for it, it was as if they were together again in the same class. Except one particular person…everyone tried to avoid Nagito…

“Hey, is this seat taken?” a calm voice was heard as the albino looked up seeing the only person willing to actually come close to him. He gestured a no with his new mechanical hand and lowered his head again burying it in his book. “Did you eat? I mean, since we are partners and work together I believe you shouldn’t skip any meals.” heterochromic eyes bore into him.

“Ah, yes I ate an apple and a piece of bread a few moments ago.” the white haired boy said in a gentle tone, his eyes not leaving his book. “I drank water as well, you really shouldn’t worry about someone like me Hajime.” he said softly and momentarily met eyes with the other. He looked back down trying to suppress the urge to fanboy over him. Hajime is the Ultimate of all Ultimates, and he felt so unworthy in his presence. Ha, he went from a talentless reserve course student to everything Nagito admired in such a small amount of time. 

“Are these enough though? Don’t you feel hungry? here!” the other Ultimate said and offered a piece of cake to him. The albino looked up and smiled slightly.  
“I feel so honored to be offered something you chose, but I can’t take it…It’s yours.” he said in an almost cheerful tone. “I feel so happy though, thank you..”  
“That fucker is sparkling again…” a gruff voice was heard from a nearby table.

“Why is he even feeling happy for? He shouldn’t after making us go through so much, right Miss Sonia?” another obnoxiously eager voice said.

“I guess…” a feminine hush and then silence. Nagito’s smile vanished as he returned to his book. They were right, he shouldn’t feel happy...he tried to kill them in the simulation, they had every right to hate him and insult him.

“Don’t listen to them…” Hajime’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he reached out placing his warm hand over Nagito’s.

“No,they are completely right. They should avoid me, shouldn’t they? I mean, I caused so much despair…I’m a disgrace wanting to call myself the Ultimate hope. I mean, I know you are, and I know Naegi is one also, but…I brought despair…I can’t even forgive myself for that..” the white haired albino gritted his teeth angrily and pulled his hand away standing up abruptly closing his book. He tried to not show his disappointment as well to move away from Hajime’s hand. He was so in love with Hajime’s hope, it was the one that drove everyone back in the same track inside the simulation. He knew that and he wanted to at least make the others believe in Hajime again more. That means that Hajime needs to stay away from him…no one trusted him, no one wanted him near them.

“Finally…I was feeling as if the atmosphere was getting heavier.”

“Such a strong evil force makes it possible for the Tanaka empire to fall!!” 

“No that’s wrong!!” Hajime’s voice boomed. The former classmates stared at him shocked. Nagito was by the door almost ready to leave as he glanced back and looked at Hajime who has risen from his seat and glared around. “We aren’t in a killing game anymore, how can you not forgive him? Komaeda is a traumatized and mentally ill person who grew up with unhealthy coping mechanisms and no positive influences around him. To be put under the pressure of the killing game…it’s no wonder he went as insane as he did. His actions shouldn’t be excused of course, but he shouldn’t be put in a box of ‘evil’ and he deserved to grow and heal, just like the rest of us. Remember, we brought despair to half the world and now the Future Foundation trusts us to work with them. We were remnants of despair and killed so many people we can’t even count…” he continued as the others stayed quiet and Nagito was by his side tugging on his sleeve.

“H-Hinata please stop…It’s fine, I’m fine with them hating me, I don’t mind!” he exclaimed worriedly. He didn't want them to hate Hajime as well...he loved that boy and wanted him to at least not be labeled like him.

“They should at least try to forgive you, just like they forgave their friends who killed others or them.” he glanced around. “There are worse people out there and more dangerous than Komaeda and all you do is sit around and complain that Komaeda is here, so shut up with your whining and go catch people wearing Monokuma masks and do worse.” he pointed out. 

“Hinata…” Nagito felt his eyes water but stayed calm. 

“Komaeda…” he turned to Nagito, his eyes boring into his. “I’m not saying your actions are excused, but also no one actions can be excused. You saw clues pointing to us being the bad guys, and you wanted to kill us for the sake of the world. I still feel conflicted about this, since I used to not understand you, but I’m trying my best here. I want to know how I can help you grow as a person in a healthy way. help you with your mental illnesses and be by your side.” he smiled slightly in a comforting way and moved his hands around the albino bringing him in a tight hug. 

Nagito was shocked to say the least; he didn’t expect Hajime of all people to stand up for him. He might have tried to talk to him or spend time with him but he just assumed it was because they were assigned as partners. He didn’t see his true intentions and true feelings, and seeing them now so open it made his heart flutter. He had fallen for this Ultimate a long time ago, inside the game. His feelings made his whole body feel like its on fire as he hugged back. 

Murmurs around them were heard by the other ultimates but no one really tried to directly say anything for a few seconds. The boys pulled apart as they had flushed cheeks and tried to hide their flustered states. The feelings were mutual but up until now they didn’t make a move on one another… 

“What you said in the simulation, how you’re in love with my hope…did you really mean that?” Hajime asked helping Nagito sit back down as they both ignored the others who watched them woefully. They wanted to talk to Nagito personally but they were scared to do in front of the rest. Hajime took the other’s hand and pulled him outside and in a more secluded area thinking the white-haired boy wouldn’t want this conversation to happen in front of the others.

“I-…kind of?” the albino scratched the back of his head as Hajime had taken the spotlight in his eyes. His heart was beating so loudly he felt his ears pulsing. He was sure he was blushing madly at the moment. “I…am in love with you….your hope…” he added quietly, barely audible as he looked down fidgeting with his hands.  
“Me or my hope, Nagito?” Hajime’s voice and hand raised his head and his grey-greenish eyes met heterochromic ones. 

“Y-You…” he said after a few seconds of staring and Hajime placed his other hand over his beloved’s other cheeks holding his head in place as he leaned in and kissed him softly. 

The albino was shocked at first, expecting it the moment Hajime pulled him aside, but the sensation still made his body freeze before he leaned closer and against the other boy kissing him back. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the others’ neck continuing the kiss for a few seconds before they both pulled back, breathing heavily.

“Back then, in the game you used to be the only thing in my mind. I used to think it was because I disliked you because of your behavior, but…after we go  
t out I knew what my feelings were.” the ultimate said and stared at the slightly taller boy. 

“I…I thought you liked Chiaki then…” Nagito whispered surprising himself with how small his voice sounded.

“I thought that as well, but I think she was just my anchor to staying sane in that place. Her calming aura just…calmed me too. You were the reason I couldn’t calm down most of the time…”

“Yes but not in the good way.” the taller of the two said furrowing his brows and tried to pull away but Hajime wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him in place.

“It doesn’t matter because right now you’re all I want and need. Will you stay by my side, Nagito?” he asked softly and smiled up at the other boy who felt some tears escape his eyes.

“Y-Yes…I’d love that…but I should warn you, my luck cycle is dangerous. Are you sure you want to get involved with me? The others too-“ Hajime shut him up with another chaste kiss that lasted a few seconds.

“I don’t care about any of those. I’m also the Ultimate lucky student so maybe I can put an end in that cycle. Will you trust me?” his eyes were sparkling hopefully as Nagito stared back and sighed.

“A-Alright Hinata…”

“Hajime…call me by my name. You’re now my lover…” the shorter boy smiled and nuzzled his face against the others, their nose doing a small penguin kiss(I think that is what its called? At least where I come from R I P) and making the albino turn bright red in the face.

“Hajime…my…lover.” he whispered in an experimental tone before smiling and hugging his now lover. They both knew that it would be difficult to heal, they still were trying to go back to their normal selves…but at least they weren't alone. They had each other now...and that was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you liked this!! I wanted to write after-killing game Komahina but I didn't know what it would be about and saw this picture about Nagito and got inspired for this...I'm sorry if I have any spelling or grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry if it seems rushed!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments if you leave!


End file.
